I Insist!
by Flooded Minds
Summary: Gaara wants to take a bath with Sakura, but she doesn't. Lemon. One shot.


**A/N: My first Lemon. Just Pure romance... just pure romance... **

* * *

><p>I Insist!<p>

"Gaara, no…" Sakura said. "I want to take a bath by myself."

There was a pause before he said, "Alright…" Sakura felt bad. They were married and carried rings on their wring fingers. Sakura chose to live in Suna, of course, much to Gaara's appreciation. He loved her dearly and she loved him back. Temari and Kankuro already approved of the woman of his choice. Naruto and Kakashi hated to see her leave Konoha to live in Suna for the rest of her life. Sai basically drew a nice picture of the gang for her which she had kept close at her heart. Ino sent flowers every now and then. Hinata wrote letters along with Neji. Tenten sent personalized weapons with her signature forged onto it. Lee sent lotuses and letters of youth. Gai-sensei sent his regards within Lee's letter.

Sakura headed towards the bathroom in the bedroom, which Gaara and she shared, with her belongings. The bathroom was magnificent bit yet cramped at the same time. The bathtub was on against the wall. There was two sinks, one for each of them, with enough room between them making the sink incredibly long. She stepped into the tub gently and turned the knobs to the desired temperature and lifted the sinker. She sighed in relaxation and began cleansing her body. She doesn't know why, but Gaara has been asking to bathe with her for awhile. She turned him down of course, but this time Gaara has a trick up his sleeves.

Sakura, who sat there in the tub enjoying the relaxation, heard a constant clicking sound. She switched around, and sat at the opposite end of the tub and starred at the door. It stopped. _Guess it was my imagination._ She closed her eyes.

"Enjoying yourself?" she heard the familiar voice and saw Gaara, who squatted down, and leaned against the tub while put his head down on top of it smiling.

"G-Gaara! W-What are you doing here? H-How did you get in? I locked that door!" She said surprised and covered her sacred places.

He chuckled at her. "I used my sand of course."

"W-What are you doing here anyways?"

"I want to take a bath with you…" he said simply.

"Y-You know, you don't have to-"he cut her off with, "I insist…" he said. Sakura was shocked for a moment and he repeated again. "Sakura, I insist we do this!

"I-I insist we don't…" Sakura said looking away.

"Why?"

"B-Because, it's cramped in here and there's only room for one person." She explained her lie.

"No, there's plenty of room. You sit on one end and I sit on the other. Problem solved." He said and leaned closer to her. "Or is it… something else?" he said and licked her ear. She gave a gasp followed by a "G-Gaara!" "Yes?" he asked seductively. "D-Don't you have paperwork to do?"

"I do, but that can always wait. Sakura…" he said. "Don't try to run away from me. You'll break my heart." He said and began nibbling her ear. She gave a soft moan barely noticeable. He used his sand to undress him from head to toe while his lips moved down and met hers. Life dynamite, they battled for dominance and Gaara had one. He retreated slightly and Sakura followed. He took his chance now and slid into the waters behind her. _It was a distraction!_ She couldn't meet his jade eyes. She was so embarrassed to know her naked man is sitting behind her. She pulled her knees up close to her face. "Sakura, why can't I have a bath with you?"

"B-Because people end up having sex, that's why."

"Isn't that what they're supposed to do? Tell me…" he said and snuggled his chin right on her shoulder. "What's really on your mind." He said seductively.

She took a deep breath and quickly asked, "Are you a virgin?"

"No…" he replied. "Are you one?"

"I-I am…"

"I know…"

"You knew…?"

"Yes, I knew," he said and began to nibble on the opposite ear of the one before. That's why; I wanted to bathe with you… so it's a lot less messy." She gave a slight moan. He leaned back and pulled her to lean back against his chest. She was slightly shocked, but not as shocked when he started to massage her chest. His manhood was irritated at the feeling of being squished by her body, so he lifted her by her hips, higher. He continued to massage her chest in circular motions. She moaned and gasped. His erection grew and she can see it. He took notice of that and began licking her neck, and with one hand he reached down to her secret place. His other hand continued to touch her chest. She stirred when she felt and saw his hand reaching there. Her face grew hot. "Trust me, Sakura." And entered his index finger in. Sakura blushed madly at the sensation. The feeling of something there but not reaching all the way, and moving in some sort of pulling and pushing motion was blindly pleasurable much to Sakura's taste. She gasped and stirred once again when he entered a second finger. There was a slight pain, but he continued. She moaned high pitched and that got his erection started. She turned slightly when she couldn't handle the immense pleasure.

Gaara flipped the position in a swift move. He was on top of her now. She gasped when she fall through the waters. She looked up to see Gaara's eyes filled with desires. He kissed her passionately and inserted his fingers again. She moaned his mouth. He increased his pace and moaned back in her mouth. She gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck. She broke the kiss with a moan of "Gaara…" and he could feel the walls crushing his fingers. With the use of his thumb, he massaged the clit and licked her standing nipples. The pleasure was immense for Sakura. She moaned louder, echoing the bathroom. Gaara flicked her nipples with his tongue and with that movement she came.

He pulled out his fingers and examined them. They were filled with her juices. He stretched his fingers apart and examined again. He looked back at her.

He lifted her and sat her on the bathtub ledge. He spread apart her legs. He heard her whimper. "Trust me, you don't have to scared for this." He said once again, and she did. He licked her inside. She moaned. She moaned out loud and her cheeks were brightly flushed. She was in pure bliss. Her eyes were clouded with pleasurable sensation. The sensation itself was unexplainable. He licked her clit, circling it, and juices flowed little by little, but not enough to satisfy him. He sucked on her and she gasped out loud. "Gaara…" she moaned. He flicked the clit and she gasped. He then inserted his tongue and played with her insides. "Gaara!" she screamed and echoed through the bathroom once more. She sucked on the joint of her finger as her body twitched a bit from the sensation and came. Her juices flied out and splashed upon his face. He took his finger and licked it clean. "Sakura, you're really delicious…" he said as he licked his lips.

"Sakura, it's time." He said and directed his erection at her entrance. Sakura took one look at it and knew she was going to be in pain. His manhood was big, but it was good amount of big. It wasn't superhuman big; after all, Sakura was fairly surprised at the size. She whimpered. He entered. She stirred about. He went deeper and clenched his jaws and she winced and sucked on the joint of her finger once again. He met the barrier. "Are you ready?" he asked. She gave a nod. He broke it, she bit on the joint now. He gave her a moment to get used to it. Already he could see blood flowing freely down. He began to move his hips slowly, and gently. He clenched his jaws tighter and moaned out loud as well. He started to pick up pace once Sakura had gotten used to it. "Sakura!" "G-Gaara!" she echoed back. "Y-You're incredibly t-tight!" he managed to say through his clenched teeth. She moaned as he picked up speed again. "Gaara! I'm coming!" she said though pants. Gaara, who was also panting, lined her hip. With sound of slurry water, and the sound of their voices, echoing through the bathroom, they both came at the same time. With heavy pants they relaxed and Sakura's blood flowed out into the bath water.

After they cleaned up, Gaara grabbed the towel and wrapped it around Sakura. She kissed him on the cheek lightly.

"Gaara?"

"Yes?"

"I love you…"

Gaara simply smiled and said, "I love you too…" and they began to kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>So what'cha think?<strong>


End file.
